A Warring Family
by imaninja41
Summary: Modern AU. Connor was never interested in finding out anything about his father. His little sister was a lot different. Watch as they grow up, as they go through victory and defeat together. Rated R for violence, and disturbing mental images. Might be a one shot, might turn into a short chapter story.
1. Through The Years

**The only reason this story is here is because I had a dream while I was coming down from a sugar high. Pixie Stix… you can't just have one. You end up eating the whole box. Top that off with Cool-aid and chocolate, you're gonna have some screwed up dreams.**

A WARRING FAMILY

**KINDERGARTEN:**

Connor sighed, glaring at his younger sister while their mother talked to their teacher, "Nice going, a fight on your first week."

Jaser glared right back at her older brother, "Shut up, he asked for it."

Connor raised an eyebrow, "What did he do?"

"He knocked over my sand castle."

"So you hit him?" Connor asked, slightly impressed. He was in second grade, and no girls started fights with boys.

"No." She said, "I pushed him down, jumped on top of him, and then I bit him."

He was so proud.

But their mother was _incredibly _mad.

**FIRST GRADE:**

Her anger issues got her in trouble all the time, from kicking, to punching, to biting she did it all.

Eventually their mother snapped, and took Jaser over her knee.

She shaped up after that.

**SECOND GRADE:**

After she stopped getting into fights, Conner started realizing just how smart his sister was. After two months in second grade, the teacher offered to have her skip second grade, and just go right into third.

Connor was in fourth grade at the time, and he was happy his sister moved into a classroom closer to his. He could keep a better eye on her.

**THIRD GRADE:**

Jaser began to develop a type of style, all her own. Well, that's what their mother called it, Connor just thought she was trying to copy him all the time.

He was still in fourth grade, and Jaser had started dressing like him. Baggy jeans, funny t-shirts, Vans, and hoodies. Connor wore a white and blue hoodie, Jaser had an orange one.

He got annoyed at first, but the realized how much she must look up to him if she wanted to dress like him.

**FOURTH GRADE:**

Connor was in his last year of Elementary school, and scared. Scared because his little sister's anger issues seemed to be coming back.

He was sitting in the principle's office with her, waiting for their mother to come pick them up. She had gotten into her first fight since first grade, and he was a bit pissed at her.

"Why would you get into a fight?" He hissed.

She looked up at him, a pout on her face, "He called me and my friends a bad word."

Connor raised an eyebrow, "Wait… what word?"

"Whores."

Once Connor explained to their mom what happened, she didn't punish Jaser. After all, she had beat up grown men for similar exchanged words before.

Connor cornered the boy behind the school the next day, planning to give him a black eye, but then saw he already had one. His sister had given it to him.

So Connor settled for breaking his nose, and called it a day.

**FIFTH GRADE:**

It was the worst year for Connor. Not because he started middle school, he wasn't afraid of that.

He was upset because he couldn't keep an eye on his little sister anymore.

So to make up for it, he convinced their mother to let them take a karate class together. He fell in love with the art, as did Jaser.

**SIXTH GRADE:**

He thought it would be like elementary school again, they would be tight. His friends would become her friends, just like elementary school.

And that's when he noticed the changes in Jaser.

She used to bug him the second they got home to help her with her homework, to play with her, to teach her what his class was learning, all day every day. But now she left him alone.

She left him alone for the most part, did her homework in the kitchen while their mother cooked or cleaned, watched TV by herself, and started using the phone a lot. She called her friends and talked for hours. On the weekends, she started going to sleep over's at her friends houses.

Her friends… another change.

Jaser never had her own friends in elementary school. Connor's friends were her friends. But now, she had a ton of her own friends, all girls. And Connor didn't like them.

Jaser's friends were girly, glittery, and loud. All they talked about were clothes and boys. They talked back to their parents, they passed notes in class, and cursed behind the teachers back. They were all bad influences. He tried to talk to their mom about it, but she just said, "It's a phase, it'll pass. She'll find out for herself what those girls are really like."

**SEVENTH GRADE:**

He waited for Jaser to get affected by her bad friends. For her to start wearing skirts, and make up, and say 'like' five times every sentence. For her to obsess of boys in their school that were complete assholes. For her to start… cursing.

But the strangest thing happened.

She didn't.

She changed her style a little, sure. She had always worn her hoodie like Connor, un zipped. But when her baggy orange one got ruined due to a very playful pit bull, her mother immediately bought her another orange hoodie, but this one wasn't baggy. It was a little loose though. Jaser stopped leaving it unzipped, she'd zip it all the way up to the top, and walk around like that all day, summer or winter. The material was very thin, so it wasn't overly hot in the summer, and when winter rolled around, she'd just pull a big jacket over it.

She stopped wearing Van's too. She found that they felt big and awkward compared to the converse she had taken to wearing.

She stopped wearing baggy jeans, and went for boot cut.

But that's all that changed about her.

But there were even more changes he didn't expect. Her friends changed, for the better. They still wore glittery and girl things, but their grammar improved. They stopped cursing all the time. They were respectful to their parents, and teachers.

They had never been a bad influence on Jaser, she was a good influence on them.

**EIGHT GRADE:**

Connor moved onto high school, and joined the wrestling team. Jaser kept studying martial arts, so he felt better about letting her stay in middle school without him. The alternative plan was to somehow cram everything he learned during eight grade himself into her head over the summer. He still thinks she might have been able to do it, if she wanted to.

She started going to the library to do all her schoolwork, and hardly get home in time for dinner. Connor suspected a secret boyfriend. But then he found out she had been snooping where she shouldn't have been.

How did he know?

He hacked her laptop.

She had been looking into mom's marriage and divorce papers. He never knew she was interested in finding out who their dad was. To him, his mother was enough. More than enough! She was everything he needed. Connor knew Jaser needed a father figure, every girl did. He had tried to be that for her. But apparently wasn't good enough.

So he confronted her in her room one day. "Do you know who our father is?"

She paused, looking up from her novel. Her eyes met his, and he knew the answer. She said it out loud anyways. "Yes. I know his name. I don't know him though."

"Why did you want to know?" Connor asked. "I always thought… that I was enough."

Her eyes widened, "Connor, you… you're my brother, and I love you like my brother. You couldn't be any better of a brother. You look out for me, and you make sure that I do what I need to do. I was just curious, that's all. I wanted to know his name, but I'm not going to track him down or anything."

Connor nodded, "Good. I was just… you know-"

Jaser rolled her eyes, "Being my brother-dad. Yeah, I get it."

**NINTH GRADE:**

Jaser went into high school. It was a bit scary for Connor, because he knew what went on in the bathrooms and the janitor closets. Drugs and sex. He watched her like a hawk for the first three months, kept boys away from her, and begged her to find better friends than she did in middle school.

Jaser had glared at him, "Connor, you're smothering me. Now piss off."

Didn't stop him from keeping the football team away from her. Damn jocks and their steroids.

And of course, Jaser started hanging out with the wrong kids again. She hung out with the kids who did drugs behind the school. She hung out with the girls who were so loose they had taken about eight pregnancy tests in their lifetime. She hung out with the kids that would deal drugs. She hung out with the cutters.

Connor tried to talk to her about it, but she just brushed him off, and went back to doing her homework.

So again, he went to his mother.

"And I just feel like she should not hang around them." Connor finished.

His mother nodded slowly, "I didn't realize… she was keeping such bad company. Have you noticed any changes in her?"

Connor hesitated, "Uh, no, not really."

"So she hasn't been badly affected by them at all?"

"Not yet, but this is different from middle school. Those girls were just disrespectful, these kids are criminals and crazy people in the making!"

His mother nodded, taking a sip of her tea and sighing in thought. "Well, unless she starts acting out, I fully agree with her choice of companions."

"What!?"

"Think Connor, her friends in middle school matured because of her influence. How do you think she's going to help the people she's with now?"

While Connor could understand that, he still didn't like her friends. So he did what any big brother/father figure would do.

He stalked her and all her friends.

They went to the skate park, and her friends smoked weed. She drank a soda.

They went to the movies, and tried to sneak into a rated R horror movie.

When they got busted, she took them to see Men In Black 3 instead.

She suggested they go to the library to get some studying done, and they all laughed in her face.

Then she ordered every single one of them a taxi ride home because they were all still high.

And he kept following her. Once she walked home, he climbed up the tree next to his window and snuck into his room so she wouldn't think he had been out. The first thing she did was slam his door open, and snarl at him, "If you ever follow me around town again, I'll castrate you, numb nuts!"

"But, how did you-"

"You taught me how to stalk people Connor!"

He watched way to many spy movies… and maybe acted them out way to much.

But hey, Native Americans tended to have flat feet. A trait he would later realize had been passed down to her as well.

**TENTH GRADE:**

Connor had a very uncomfortable talk with his mother the first week of his eleventh year, while Jaser got of talk-free on her first week of tenth. The talk started with, "Connor, have you thought much about your future?"

And then he realized what a dumb ass he had been for never once considering it.

His mother ended the very face-slapping talk with the sentence, "Just think about it, okay? I want an answer by the first week of the second semester."

He freaked out.

He ran into school, and talking to his friend Kenny, whose tribal name was Kanen'tó:kon. Every kid who lived at their reservation had two names, a tribal name that was pretty much only used on the reservation, and a legal name used everywhere else. Connor's was Ratonhnhaké:ton, and Jaser's was Kaneonuskatew.

"I don't know man, I have no idea what I wanna do with my life." Kenny said, shrugging. "But my mom asked me this morning too. I figure I could just live off of my stereotype, and own a gas station."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. I feel like an idiot who thought summer would never end."

"I wish summer would never end! Summer rules." Kenny said, slamming his locker shut. It bounced open again. "And I don't have to deal with lockers that break the rules of physics when it's summer."

Conner rolled his eyes, shutting his locker gently. "Forget it. I'll find something else to do with my life."

Kenny gently closed his locker, and it popped open again, "This is getting ridiculous. And dude, if it turns out you're not smart, and have no natural skills, you can just join the army!"

Connor paused, "Well, that's an idea I guess. But we have thousands of soldiers. Why would me joining the ranks make any difference?"

"That doesn't matter, you'll have free food, free bad, and you'll get a paycheck."

"But, isn't it about serving your country, and being dedicated to something greater than yourself?"

Kenny laughed, "You have so much to learn about the real world bro."

Connor shrugged, "Any options other than the Army?"

"Marines. Delta Squad. Green Beret's."

Connor grunted, he'd think on it later.

**ELEVENTH GRADE:**

By Connor's senior year, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a cop. His mother was enthusiastic about it, and he was already looking to take college courses in criminology so that he could move up the line faster. He didn't want to be the average Joe cop, he wanted to be a detective.

Jaser got the same talk from her mother, but she actually had an answer the first time.

"I wanna be a lawyer."

Her mother looked a bit shocked for a moment, but then asked, "Um, what kind of lawyer sweetie? Do you want to work for businesses or, or defend immigrants-"

"I wanna put bad guys in jail." She said.

He mother paled. "You mean a prosecuting lawyer?"

Jaser nodded, "Yeah, it would be awesome!"

Connor grinned right along with Jaser, "Cool! I bring in the baddies, and you lock em up!"

They fist bumped for the first time since middle school.

Connor should have been watching his mother, maybe then he would have insisted Jaser pick a different job.

But looking back, it wouldn't have deterred her. Something's are just in the blood.

**TWELFTH GRADE:**

Jaser had trouble adjusting to the fact high school was nearly over. But everything was intact with her. She had done duel enrollment her last year, so she was all set for a four year college. She had worked hard and gotten a scholarship for a good college three towns over. Connor was happy with her hard work, but hardly got any time to tell her so with all his work at the academy.

He had planned to do two years of normal police work before bumping it up to detective, but his IQ said different. They offered him to do six months of regular cop before taking the test for detective. He studied criminology at the community college, and got ready for it.

Jaser and his mom were so proud of him when he came home in uniform, gun and all.

**COLLEGE:**

Connor hardly saw her after that. He got a phone call every month or so, saying she was doing great, and she loved college. She came home for Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas.

Their Mother asked her if she already had plans for Valentines Day. She just laughed and said, "No boy there is worth the time. They're all in frat houses, wasting their brain cells."

Connor sighed in happiness that his little sister wasn't dating.

But then she turned right around to say, "Maybe once I'm in law school, the boys there will be better."

Connor just prayed that these next four years wouldn't fly by. He wanted to keep his innocent little sister completely naïve of boys.

But that's where the boy subject was dropped. She went on to say that the political science course she was taking was very interesting.

But then during her second year of college, her and Connor both hit a devastating road bump. Their mother got remarried.

She fell head over heels with another man, and married him after only knowing him for two days. His name was George. When Jaser and Connor found out, they went into hyper drive mode. Connor pulled background check after background check, of him, his relatives, friends, and coworkers. Jaser talked to every lawyer she knew from lectures they had given at college, trying to dig up whatever she could on the man.

And then they met up for lunch over spring break. Connor growled at the files, "This makes no sense. No ends here are meeting up."

Jaser nodded, "Maybe we're missing something. How far back did the background check on George go?"

"To the hospital he was born in." Connor said, tiling his head as he looked at the print, as if a different angle would reveal something he had missed.

"Nearly all his close male relatives are ex-cons, several of his female cousins have been busted on prostitution charges, and his own parents other has ties to the Russian mob..." Jaser trailed off, "Oh hell."

Connor looked up, "What? You find something?"

Jaser nodded, "I heard about cases like this. George is in Witness Protection. He probably got caught by the FBI, then cooperated with them. He gave them information on crimes that outweighed his. his record gets wiped clean, he gets relocated, and basically doesn't have to pay for his crimes."

Connor stared at her, "That happens?"

"In high profile crimes? Ones dealing with the Russian mob, Italian mob, human trafficking? Absolutely." Jaser leaned back in her seat, sighing. "And there's absolutely nothing we can do about it. The minute we make a fuss, the FBI comes in here, and relocates him. Since he and Mom are married, they'll relocate her too. Best we keep him where we can watch him. But still, we better tell Mom, just make sure she knows who she's sharing a bed with."

They did. She already knew. And she didn't care. "I know who he used to be, but he's changed. I love him, and I will never stop loving him."

Connor went over the edge. He threw himself into work, took the detective test, and passed. He had to chose which sector he wanted to go into, and for him it came down between homicide, and special victims.

He called up Jaser, they had gotten much closer since their Mother ran off to Florida with George, leaving them both her house. "I just don't know which one to go with."

"Then pick whichever victims need you more." She replied, then hung up.

**LAW SCHOOL:**

Connor had climbed to the top quickly in his unit, gaining jealousy from his fellow employees, and admiration of his superiors. He had gotten a Bachelors degree in criminology, and an Associates in Psychology. The FBI called him, asking about recruitment.

His immediate response was, "Absolutely."

And Jaser got her last required year of law school done. She was offered to go another year to specialize, but she turned it down, and came home for the summer.

She roomed with Connor for a few weeks, discussing her future.

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I was thinking New Jersey, or DC."

His eyes widened, "But, those are the most crime filled-"

"And that's why I need to be there." She said, "Connor, the only reason I because a lawyer was so I could put away creeps. I might as well go somewhere that I would always be of use. Right?"

Connor bit his lower lip, before nodding, "Fine. But I'm going with you."

Jaser narrowed her eyes, "Connor-"

"I just got accepted into the FBI. I'll request to be relocated, Jersey, DC, wherever you want to go." Connor pleaded with her, "Please don't leave without me Jaser, I… you're the only family I've got left."

So they went to New Jersey together.

They settled into an apartment, and Connor was at work the next day. Jaser decided to go right into a very specific field, federal prosecutor. She now worked for the FBI as well. Same building, different section.

She gave a gentle knock on the office door titled H. Kenway.

"Charles? That you?"

"No." Jaser opened the door slightly, seeing a middle aged man, sitting behind his desk, one hand in his desk drawer. He looked at her curiously, and shut his drawer quickly.

"Can I help you Mrs.?"

"Uh, it's Jaser, sir. I'm here about a job-"

"Ah, yes." he mumbled, leafing through a few files, pulling out a very thin one. "Sit down will you?"

She sat down hesitantly, a bit shaky at her first job interview. Connor had assured her that morning she would get the job, her credentials spoke for her very highly.

"Very shallow record here though." Mr. Kenway pointed out, "No outstanding job records. I see you worked at a few restaurants, and one department store, but you have no experience in the legal department."

Jaser shrugged sheepishly, "Law school took up a lot of time, and-"

"Yes, well we did hope for a more experienced person." He pointed out, staring at the file rather than looking up at her. "That being said, these are some of the best credentials I've ever seen."

He finally looked up to meet her eyes. "Tell me, was it necessary to get bachelor's degrees in Criminology, and Social Sciences?"

She grasped for a handhold, "I just-"

"I mean, it's fairly obvious that you're only getting a job here as a starting point. A few years here, and then you'll be off to business law, backing some million dollar company." He sighed, leaning back in his chair, "So hard to find a dedicated-"

"Sir!" Jaser suddenly snapped. She had tried to keep a cool head here, not wanting the side of her to much like her brother to run free. She wouldn't lie that she had a temper, but she was trying to choke it back down. "I don't want to here you finish that sentence. I'm insulted by the implication you think I'd move onto a career in business law. I only went to law school with one thing in mind, and one only."

His laid back eyes seemed to spark with a little interest, "What's that? Money?"

"No." She growled, "I don't give a damn about money! I wanted to help people. All I've thought about since I got my license was putting sick pedophiles, rapists, and murderers away."

He seemed to regard her differently. "Tell me, what are your thoughts on the death penalty?"

"I believe that any case of intended pedophilia, rape, or murder, to any person, should be a needle in the arm." She didn't even flinch.

He raised an eyebrow, "So you believe if a man kills one person, he should be killed?"

"This country was built on the principle of an eye for an eye, sir."

He chuckled for a moment, "You know, any other law office in this country would kick you out the door for saying that?"

She was silent.

"But here, we believe in the death penalty. Firmly." He stood from his chair, reaching a hand across his desk, "Welcome aboard."

She shook his hand, "Happy to be here."

He nodded, "I'll try and get you set up with a field agent, I'll have to see who might be available."

A thought crossed her mind, "Uh, could I put in a request for an agent that might still be available?"

He looked take back a bit, "Well, if you know one, by all means."

"His name in Connor, he just started today."

Mr. Kenway shook his head, "Sorry, we always put the ones fresh out of the academy with a more experienced agent. I think I might already have one in mind though. He's a bit… head strong, doesn't always look before he leaps. Think you could put up with that?"

She laughed a little, "I've lived with my brother for twenty-four years. I can handle this guy."

He nodded, "Very well."

Mr. Kenway took a few steps past her, opening the door a crack, "Charles?"

He pulled away from the door, and a man she assumed was Charles entered quickly, "Yes sir?"

"I'd like you to meet Mrs. Jaser. I'd like you to show her the ropes around here so to speak. Jaser, could you wait outside?"

Jaser stepped outside of the office, and Haytham turned to Charles, "I want her paired up with Hickey."

Charles sighed, "I'll try and slap the barbarian around to ensure he isn't inappropriate with the poor girl-"

"No." Haytham said, staring out the window of the office to watch Jaser as she looked around the hall. "Let's see just what she's capable of. Hickey will be perfect for testing her limits."

Charles found it difficult to believe this girl could be capable of withstanding Thomas hickey for more than a few hours.

* * *

**I've redone this chapter, mainly the part about their mother. She still lives! And there is great reasoning behind that.**


	2. Partner?

Jaser did _not_ like Thomas Hickey. The minute Charles lead her into the office space she was expected to share with him, she noted two things about him. According to his side of the connected desks, which was hardly seeable over all the moldy coffee mugs and loose papers, he was an absolute slob. And according to the way he dressed, he was a rebel. FBI was a three piece suit job, jacket, slacks, and tie. But Tom wore a pair of everyday dark jeans, a white dress shirt, and a suit jacket that had clearly seen better days.

Charles cleared his throat, and Tom gave him a half hearted raised eyebrow. He didn't even bother to take his feet off his desk, "What? If it's about that Melvin case, forget it." Strange accent.

Charles didn't bother to hide his contempt for the man, "I came by to introduce you to your new partner, and to make you aware if you scare this one off, I'll make it my personal mission to have you fired."

Thomas just laughed, "And that's got a snowballs chance in hell. Director ain't gonna fire his best field agent. Especially since my career has done wonders for his." Now Jaser could pinpoint the accent, Brooklyn, not overly heavy, but the tone was definitely there.

Charles shook his head, and Jaser could tell these men had a long, rough, disagreeable history. Charles left, mumbling a quick good luck to Jaser. Thomas just turned back to his file, not even looking at her.

So she sat down in her desk, wasting no time in setting up her laptop and connecting to the FBI wifi. Using her new security codes, she went through the files on Thomas Hickey. Turns out he had quite the reputation for not looking before leaping. He's spent a considerable amount of his three year career as an FBI field agent in the hospital for various medical issues. And by medical issues, she meant bullet wounds, stab wounds, head trauma, and broken bones. Reports indicated all of the injuries could be traced back to him getting physical with suspects instead of reasoning with them.

So now she had a partner who was going to end up in a body bag.

Hopefully Connor was having a better day.

A file thrown over the mess on Hickey's desk, right onto her laptop keyboard jolted her out of her thoughts. "Best get familiar with that case. I'm taking him to court."

Jaser opened it quickly, eager for her first case. But after reading half of the first page she felt her inner smile start to slip away. "Uh… human trafficking?"

"I got the bastard on eight counts of it." Tom grinned. "And three of rape."

"Where are the victims?" Jaser asked quietly, as she stared at the three female names.

"Getting their affairs taken care of." He answered, standing up and straightening his tie. "They all wanted to get back to their families as soon as possible. Charles took care of it."

"Are they testifying?" Jaser asked.

"Nope." Tom said, "To scared of the bastard."

"Then we'll have to drop the rape, just get him for trafficing."

Tom locked eyes with her, "No, we aren't letting him get away with rape."

He bent down to re-tie his shoe, and Jaser frowned, "If they won't testify, then I won't have a case against him. Not for Rape at least. Get at least one of them on the stand, and I can do it."

He stood up again, "They won't. They're to scared, and I won't force them. But I ain't gonna let him slipp away on rape charges-"

"He won't slip away." Jaser said firmly, "I can lock him up for life on these charges. He was found with ten soon to be slaves. I can put him away for ten life sentences, or I can go for a plea with him, have it dropped down to five years per victim. Which do you want to do?"

And suddenly, Tom was in her face, "Look, I don't know why the hell they'd put you with me, cause I'm gonna tell ya, first impression of you, I hate you. We don't make deals with trash like this."

"I was only telling you our options."

"And you'll keep the rape charge on there." Tom said forcefully.

Jaser grit her teeth, "Without a witness, I have no case-"

"You have the medica records! The same sperm was found in all three girls, and now each and every one of them is infected with HIV! So you're gonna make sure when his ass gets thrown in jail, everyone there knows what he did. Got it?"

"We don't have a sample of his sperm to compare to the samples found on the victims, we can't prove it's his. The defence lawyer will say they could have been raped by one of the male prisoners."

"That's ridiculous!"

"It's reasonable doubt!" Jaser hissed.

Tom strode past her, yanking his office door open, "If you can't do this simple case, then maybe you should find another job!"

"I can get him in jail!" Jaser defenced as she followed him out the door, "I can keep him there until he dies!"

"Then make sure he's in there, after the whole world knows what he did wrong to those women." Tom bit out.

Jaser grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking past her, "Tell you what, you get me a witness, I'll get a warrant for his sperm."

Tom seemed to get even more pissed, "They. Won't. Talk!"

Charles just seemed to pop up out of no where, "Good God. Not already."

Jaser nearly had a stroke. How often did Tom do this!? Maybe that's why he scared so many partners away?

"Just making sure she knows how to do her own job." Tom growled, and stalked away.

Charles rolled his eyes, "Ignore him. I do."

"He's my partner, I can't."

He sighed, "I can try and see if I could pair you up with someone else. Didn't you already have someone in mind?"

"My brother." She admitted, "But he just started."

"Give me six months, working with Hickey." Charles urged, "After that, there should be no reason why I can't put you with him. What is his name?"

"Connor Ratonhnhaké:ton Chee."

"... Could you spell that for me?"

Jaser cracked a grin, "I'll write it down."

She scribbled it down on a nearby piece of paper, and Charles stared at it, "That's a very... interesting name."

"We get that a lot."

"While your name might not be common, it's at least pronouncable!"

She grinned, "My full name is Jaser Kaneonuskatew Chee."

Charles sighed, "I see."

Jaser nodded, "Right, so can you just point out where I can find the paperwork for a warrant?"

Charles nodded, "I was going to have more common documents delivered to your office, but I suppose I'm a bit late on that. Might I ask, is the warrant reguarding the human trafficing case that Tom tried to take to court himself?"

"Himself?" Jaser frowned, "You mean, no lawyer, just him?"

Charles nodded, "Don't worry, I put his crazy idea to rest immediatly. For one thing, it would be illegal, for another, he has no experiance in law. But that's Tom for you, he figured it was an open and shut case."

"Isn't it?" Jaser asked as Charles began to lead her down the halls in search of the documents.

"It was, until the bastard found a defence attorney who actually took his case." Charles said, obviouse resentment in his voice.

"So?"

"This particular defence attorney has a history of keeping obviousley guilty people out of jail." Charles explained. "I've had several run ins with him in court."

"How'd they turn out?"

"I lost every one." Charles admitted, stopping at a storage closet, and opening it. "He's damn frustrating. All the facts point to the suspect, but he encourages reasonable doubt, playes the suspect off as a family man, a devoted son, whatever he needs, and gets the jury sympathetic."

"What's his name?" Jaser asked as she took a few copies of blank warrants.

"His real name is Archibald Reagan, but his case history has earned him to nickname Achilies."

"Achilies?"

"He finds the jury's Achilies heel, and exploits it." Charles said, closing the closet. "Most field agents don't like working with him, they want to put monsters in prison, not keep them out of it."

He gave her a smile, "Good like on your case. And remember, just get through six months, by then you and your brother will both have enough experiance to be paired together."

Jaser nodded, "Thank you Charles."

She just needed to grit her teeth and clench her fists for six months.


	3. Witnesses Varry

Getting home that night was a _process _for Jaser. Once her manditory time was up, and she had finished getting the warrant on the human trafficers sperm. She had called the lab multiple times, but the waiting list was a 'no exceptions' deal. Rather than piss them off, she figured she might as well call it a night, before Hickey dropped three more case files on her desk, "You want a witness? Here they are, convince them yourself."

Figuring that she was going to have to pull this caseload on her own, she hopped in a cab, and went to the first adress. The woman who opened the door was holding a little baby boy, and she looked nervouse as hell. "Can I help you?"

Jaser nodded, "Ma'am, I'm Agent Jaser Chee. I just got assigned to your case, and I just wanted to talk to you."

The woman got even more nervouse, "I- I already talked to the police, and the Special Victims Unit Detectives, and the FBI."

"I'm the prosecutor for your case." Jaser explained, "Can we talk?"

She looked like she was about to slam the door shut, but the baby started to cry, and she sighed, "Come in, you can wait on the couch while I take care of Aleksander."

Jaser settled down onto the couch, and waited patiently until the baby's cries stopped, and the woman walked back into the room, "What do you want to know?"

She sat down in the chair across from Jaser, not comfortable at all. Jaser cleared her throat, "I need you to testify against him, in court."

She stood up immediatly, "Leave, now. I know you cannot force me, and I am refusing to ever see that man again."

Jaser stood up as well, "Uh, but without your testimoney, no jury will believe the rape charge."

"I will not speak." She insisted. "I've spent the last three months trying to put my life back together. I just want to be alone, with my son. Why can't you people understand that!?"

That tugged on her heart strings, almost enough for her to not even try to talk to the others. Almost.

The next one was at a small flower shop, or rather behind it. Jaser walked up from behind, "Excuse me? Maria Falcorn?"

The woman didn't look up from caressing the petals of a pink rose, "Yes?"

"I'm Agent Chee with the FBI. I need to talk to you about testifying."

The woman dropped the flower, and turned around to fully face Jaser. Jaser couldn't stop the gasp. She was blind, and tragically so. Deep, painful looking scars cracked her beautiful face from her eyes, to her forhead, and cheeck bones.

"That man... did this to me." Maria explained. "I will not testify."

Jaser didn't even bother arguing.

She didn't even care about getting them to testify anymore. She only went to the last victim to see if she could get one more reason to hate this man.

She did, because when she asked for Gertrude Vonmach, the old woman who answered the door invited her in. She gave Jaser a cup of tea, and then brought a little girl into the room.

She sat down next to the old woman, who was probably her grandmother, and said, "I'm Gertrude."

Jaser nodded, numbly. "I... pictured you a bit older."

Gertrude nodded, "Yeah... I got kidnapped when I was going to school. When I was rescued by the FBI, Agent Hickey found me chained to the trafficers bed. He had just... finished up, and I saw Agent Hickey kick that bastard's ass from one end of the warehouse to the other."

Hickey walked in on a grown man raping a teenage girl. No wonder he had been so persistant on pinning the guy for rape.

"Charlotte..." Jaser whispered, "I- I really hate to ask you this, with all you've been through. But, do you think you could find it in yourself to testify against him in court?"

Her grandmother wound her arms around Gertrude in a tight hug as she glared right back at Jaser, "When I was raped, everyone wanted me to talk. The police made me talk. Special Victims Unit detectives made me talk. And now a lawyer is trying to make me talk. The only one who understood was Mr. Hickey."

"Uh, I just-"

"He told me if I didn't want to talk about it anymore, I didn't have too." Her voice cracked, and a few tears gathered in her eyes, "He let me go _home_. Why can't you people leave me alone?"

Jaser apologised, promised to never bother her, and said she's make sure nobody else did too. "But, just in case you want to, the trial starts this Wednsday. I'm not encouraging you to come, just telling you in case you want to."

She went home that night, feeling incredibly low. Connor was on their couch, watching the O-Rielly Factor. Neither one of them could stand the crooked show, and the extremely biased liberal veiw, they mostly watched the show in hopes that someone would kick Rielly's ass.

Connor greeted her as she tossed her hoodie onto their cheap coffee table. "I didn't know you had to work so late. I got off at five, didn't-"

"Technically, yeah, I got off at five. Our shifts are the same Connor, I checked."

Connor frowned as Jaser kicked her heels off her feet. "Then why come home at-" He checked his watch, "Ten fifteen?"

Jaser sighed, "Let's just say I had to do some overtime for my new partner."

Connor muted the TV, "Just talk to me about it already."

Jaser smiled sadly as she sat down next to him on their fake leather couch. "You know me to well."

"I'm your older brother. If I didn't know you better than anyone else, I wouldn't be doing my job."

"And your job is?"

"Part time FBI field agent, but most of my time I'm dragging my little sister out of range of the shit-fan." Connor smirked.

Jaser laughed, "Alright, I met my new partner, and I'm less than thrilled. He tells me to stick this guy with a rape charge that isn't gonna hold, and when I say I can't, he get's upset. I can however, get him on a human trafficing charge. I mention that we have an option to plea him out to fifty years instead of life in prison, and he goes ballistic on me. Get's right in my face, tells me I should get a different job if i can't stick him with a rape charge as well."

Connor's frown got deeper by the word. "Why can't you get him on the rape charge?"

"More like charges. Three victims, all admitted that this guy raped them. And none of them will get on the witness stand to testify to it. I tried to get Hickey to talk at least one into it, but he snapped on me again. But he gave me their adresses. Said that if I wanted them on the stand, to convince them myself. And that's why I was late coming home... because after I talked to these girls... I considered going on a manhunt for every male in this city."

Connor rolled his eyes, but jaser shook her head, "I'm serious Connor, these girls broke my heart. One of them is barely holding herself together so she can provide for her baby boy, one is blind and looks like Freddy Kruger got to her eyes. And the last one... God, Connor, she's just a kid. She's only fifteen."

Connor wrapped his arms around Jaser, pulling her into a tight hug, "Jaser, look, maybe you should just plea him out, get away from this case immediatly-"

"No." Jaser said firmly, "Connor, I haven't even met this sick bastard yet, and I already know, I want him to get into Nightworld."

Connor raised an eyebrow at her words. Like him, Jaser stuck to the religion of their people. There was no solid belief for their people, it varied tribe to tribe, clan to clan, and family to family. But he and Jaser both believed in the afterlife, to put it specifically, Nightworld. Nightworld was where all the deceased wanted to go, and a successful journey there depended on your actions in life.

Jaser sighed, "I'm going to push for the death penalty."

Connor was silent as Jaser moved away from him, and streched out a little, "So, how was your day?"

Connor seemed to brighten a little, "Great. I got assigned a lawyer to work hand in hand with. He's mostly a deffence lawyer, but he does a little prosecution when he feels the need to."

Jaser nodded, "It's cool that he varries, I guess that'll be more experiance for you."

"He's older, and nearly cripple, but you should see how he talks. It's like he's not even aware how feeble he is, like he thinks he can still fight."

"Sound's like one of those tough old guys who are always saying 'Back in my day!'"

Connor laughed, "No, he served in Vietnam. Went through four tours. Purple heart, medal of honor, and a bunch of other awards I've never even heard of."

"Tough old bastard."

"He signed in as a field agent, and went to college part time to get a law degree. His service record is unquestionable. He's actually encouraging me to do the same."

Jaser stared at Connor for a moment, "You're gonna... go to law school?"

Connor shrugged, "Thinking about it. I mean, no one can be in the field forever, right? Eventually, I'm gonna get old, and I wanna have a degree of somekind to fall back on. Besides, you said law school was the funnest thing you ever did."

"Yeah, cause I got to argue with my fellow classmates, as _part _of our lesson plan. We got graded on how we argued Connor. I have no doubt you can put up a fight, but as far as a debate goes... you'll need some practice."

Connor nodded, "I am willing to work."

Jase smiled, "I know you are. Hey, what's this guys name anyway?"

"His real name is a mouthful, not as bad as ours, but still a mouthful. So everyone jsut calls him Achilies."

"... Oh no."

* * *

**Okay, so I look all over the internet to try and find out that they hold religion, EXTREMELY close to home. Not one Native American would talk about what they believed about what happens after death. I had to get that information from people, who were NOT Native American. So if I got something 'wrong' (which is nearly impossible to do because the beliefs vary so much) and one of you is offended, feel free to leave a review, or PM me about your religious beliefs, that way I can be more accurate.**


	4. Stand Your Ground

**WITH TOM:**

Tom stared at the photo of Jaser on his laptop, regarding her image for a moment. Wondering whether or not to keep this one around. He had gone through _a lot _of partners. Fifteen just this past year. Charles had tried to get him fired for it more times than he could remember, but the same result always came in. Tom's methods were high risk, idiotic, begged the question if he was mentally disturbed, and caused a lot of agents a lot of grief. But they got the job done, better than most. It was his old partners that were the problem. Not one of them had what he was looking for.

All lawyers were the same, they wanted to go into the courtroom, and have a nice, long, intelligent debate with the other lawyer. None of them had the mindset he was looking for. He wanted a partner who went into a courtroom like they were going to war. After three to four years of being brainwashed in law school, he wasn't sure if any of them could live up to that.

Jaser obviously couldn't either. But he needed this case done, and with Achilles as the defense lawyer, that was going to be difficult.

He'd rather go into that courtroom with Charles, even though he hated that bastard. He actually would, if Charles had a better track record with Achilles. But constant defeats spoke for themselves. Charles would likely never win against Achilles.

So after getting into that rape argument with Jaser, he decided to talk to Haytham about it. "I mean, the girl has no sense of aggression! The minute she heard no witnesses, she disregarded the rape charges. I'm telling you, fire the kid."

Haytham hummed to himself, in deep thought as he leaned back in his desk chair. "It's her first case. She hasn't learned that not everything is like they said it would be in law school. But I don't see what you mean about her not having any sense of aggression. She surely was when I suggested she was in law for the money."

"Defending herself doesn't mean-"

Haytham leaned forward, picking up a paper from his desk, "And she didn't let the rape charges rest, I have the warrant requests she filled out right here. She's trying to get a warrant for Mr. Romano's sperm."

Hickey was silent.

"I see a promising future with this girl, Hickey." Haytham said, leaning back in his chair again, arms crossed. "She's got spunk, that's something I want on my team."

Hickey's eyebrow shot up, "You're not saying-"

"Yes, I think Mrs. Chee would fit quite nicely with our... crowd." Haytham said with a slight smirk. "Let's keep an eye on her, shall we? She'll be going up against Achilles correct? It's a good first trial for her. Whether she wins or not, that's irrelevant. I'd simply like to see how she'll handle his... approach."

Hickey groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't know what the hell you're seeing in this girl. So far, all she's done is make efforts towards rape charges, and not even tell me."

Haytham raised an eyebrow, "I don't supposed you've given off any type of vibe telling her you want to work closely with her?"

Hickey stood up, grumbling, "Yeah, fine I'll watch out for the girl."

**WITH JASER:**

"Maybe I could... I don't know, get out of the case?" Jaser suggested. "I mean, it's not like Hickey wants me on it anyways."

Connor bit his lip, thinking it over. He didn't like the idea of going up against his sister in court. "No, forget it. It's your first case, it won't look good if you back out of it. We'll be fine, I mean, it's just one case, right?"

Jaser nodded, "Yeah, just one case."

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Jaser got into her office, ignored the cold glares and silent accusations from Hickey, and got to work. The results of the sperm test had been given, and it was with that, Jaser actually thought she had a case.

She looked up at Hickey, "Alright, the sperm is a match. I might... actually have a rape case here."

Hickey stared at her for a moment, thinking about what Haytham said the night before. _Whether she wins or not, that's irrelevant. I'd simply like to see how she'll handle his... approach._

Hickey sighed, "Alright, let's get ready for court."

Jaser nodded, gathering several papers around her, "I'm ready, maybe just need to rehearse an opening statement."

"Why bother?" Tom asked, "Even Charles can't win against Achilles. I don't see you doing much better."

Jaser smirked up at Tom, "I went over the medical records on all the victims. After hearing what the ME had to say, no lawyer is going to be able to write Mr. Sato off as a family man or good friend."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "But how-"

"I've got a buddy whose into computers. I'll have to introduce you two later on."

**IN COURT:**

"And where do the people stand on bail?" The judge asked.

Jaser cleared her throat, her eyes darting to Connor. He sat at the desk, next to Achilles. "Uh, due to the violent nature of Mr. Sato's crimes, the groups he's involved with, and disturbing witness testimony, we think he's a flight risk. We're requesting two hundred thousand for bail."

Achilles didn't even wait for the judge to ask him his opinion, he just chuckled, "While I appreciate Mrs. Chee's input, my client has absolutely no money. He is not wealthy, he has no high contacts who are wealthy. He isn't a flight risk, and he has no past history of crime, so I'm requesting that my client be released on his own recognence."

"Your honor," Jaser protested, "His client is involved with the Yakuza. Once he's out we'll _never _find him again."

Achilles sighed, "Surely you're not implying my client would run from the law."

"I'm saying, that the Yakuza doesn't like their members to be alive and able to talk." Jaser corrected, "And for his own safety, your client should be kept in holding."

"I've heard enough." The judge interrupted, "Bail set at two hundred thousand. Next case."

Jaser picked up her case files, and Hickey made the first mistake in his partnership with Jaser. He left the room, not realizing he had left her alone with Achilles.

"Hello."

Jaser looked up, seeing Achilles standing there, smiling as he leaned on his cane. "Hi."

"Connor tells me you excelled in law school." Achilles said, holding out his hand, "It's good to finally meet you."

Jaser smiled back, shaking his hand. She couldn't help but respect the man, he was an accomplished lawyer. "Good to meet you too."

Achilles straightened up all he could, "He says you're a reasonable person, so I'd like to talk to you about a plea bargain."

Jaser paused. This _was _an open and shut case. It would save everybody time and money to just get it over with. Perhaps a plea was best. "I'll hear what you have to say."

Achilles nodded, "Fair enough, over coffee maybe?"

"Alright."

Connor stepped forward, carrying Achilles case files in a cardboard box, "We'll meet you at the Starbucks across the street."

When Jaser grimaced, Connor laughed at her. They both knew Jaser's detest for coffee.

Achilles started to walk away, and Connor gave Jaser a small smile, "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged, "First case so... nervous of course, but there's excitement underneath it all."

"Hickey behaving himself?"

Jaser couldn't help the slight frown, "So far."

Connor nodded, pulling Jaser into a one armed hug, "You're doing pretty good, you sound really professional."

Jaser smirked, "All I've done so far is request bail."

**AT THE COFFEE SHOP:**

"Alright, I'm ready to hear what you have to offer." Jaser said as the rain pounded outside the coffee shop. Her spot on the table didn't have anything, no coffee, no tea, nothing at all. Connor often wondered how she had made it through college and law school without drinking more caffeine than she breathed air.

Achilles nodded, "Straight forward, good quality in a new lawyer. I've spoken with my client, and we're asking for the drop of all charges, and relocation."

Jaser stared at him as he calmly sipped his tea, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Her gaze flickered to Connor, then back to Achilles, "I'm waiting for the punch line."

Achilles gave her a small smile. "That's my final offer Mrs. Chee."

"You dragged me to a glorified ice cream stand, to ask for complete freedom from a man who I could easily get locked up for life?" Jaser asked, "If this isn't a joke, then someone slipped something into your coffee."

Connor spoke up, giving her a stern look across the table, "Jaser, you haven't heard what he has to offer."

"Fine, amaze me with your contribution." Jaser said, leaning back in her seat.

Achilles placed a file on the table, "In here are over fifty names, addresses, and a list of witnessed crimes to go along with every single name. All crimes my client has witnessed himself, and I'm prepared to give this to you. And I expect him to be put into witness protection."

Jaser bit down on her lower lip, contemplating the deal. It was a good lot of information, with it they might be able to stop, or at least put a serious looking dent in the human trafficking set up.

"I'm willing to give him twenty years, minimum security." Jaser offered. "He'd have access to computers, and more comfort than a maximum security."

Achilles shook his head, "Five years."

"I'd consider five years, if we were just talking about human trafficking. But there's three rape charges along with it." Jaser shrugged, giving Achilles the most stubborn look she could manage. "Us girls tend to stick together in these matters, so I wont be backing down on those charges."

"You have no witnesses." Achilles said firmly. "You won't be able to get a conviction."

"I do have a witness." Jaser said firmly, "My partner witnessed the third rape."

"Disregarding the fact he came in after the alleged rape took place, and the brutality of his uncalled for attack on my client, Agent Hickey doesn't have the most convincing track record. A few to many black marks on his record for him to be considered a reliable witness."

Jaser couldn't say she was surprised. "So I make him out to be a rough edged cop whose fed up with the system. Jury's love a good story, you put Hickey on the stand to question his reliability, I make him into one of those protagonist characters people flood the movie theaters to see."

"No jury is dumb enough to fall for-"

"And Hickey might not have a flawless record, but he's never planted evidence, or lied in court. So forgive me for thinking that will hold up in front of this jury." Jaser stood up, "Twenty years, minimum security, the deal last's until tomorrow night."

Jaser walked out of the coffee shop, head held high as the pounding rain turned into a light shower.

**LATER IN FRONT OF THE COURTHOUSE:**

Hickey frowned after Jaser explained what Achilles had offered. "Wait, so you didn't take his offer?"

"No." Jaser answered shorty, setting her case box of files into the back of the taxi she had signaled.

"Why not?" Hickey questioned, handing her the other box.

"I saw the women he raped." Jaser took a deep breath, holding the second box close, as if to give herself some kind of stability. "I want that information, but I want that bastard to pay even more. And I will get that information."

"How?" Tom asked as she shoved the other box in after the other.

Jaser slipped into the back of the taxi, shut the door and rolled down the window to continue to talk to Tom. "If he won't give me the information, I'll string up Achilles and Mr. Ramono for withholding information about a federal crime."

"And your brother?" Tom asked, "You sure you'll be able to deal with stringing him up too?"

"I have no evidence Connor knows what's in the file, or that he has access to it." Jaser said firmly. "Even if I did have him arrested, he'd be out within twenty-four hours. I'm not going to have that spot on his record for no reason."

"And because he's your brother, you'll treat him better." Hickey tested.

"No idea what you're talking about." Jaser said, rolled up her window, and the taxi drove away.

Hickey watched as it drove off, shaking his head.

"Scared her off so quickly, hm?"

Tom looked over his shoulder to see Charles standing there, coffee in hand, umbrella in the other, and a thick coat wrapped around himself. Charles watched the taxi drive away into the overcast New Jersey day.

"You wish, Charles." Hickey snorted, then spit onto the concrete steps of the front of the courthouse. "I think I might keep her around, at least for this trial."

Charles rolled his eyes, "Well, when you decide to feed your ego by humiliating her in front of the whole office, do let me know. I'd love to take that bright young girl under my wing."

Hickey nodded slowly, "Fine."

**AT CONNOR AND JASER'S APARTMENT:**

"I can't believe you were so rude to him." Connor groaned.

"He was trying to put a rapist loose on the streets." Jaser said calmly, turning the TV on.

"If you had listened, you would have known Achilles agreed to have an ankle monitor applied to him to keep him under house arrest." Connor said, rubbing his eyes to ward off the headache Jaser often brought him.

"Because we all know how those never fail." Jaser said, sarcasm filling every tone.

"Jaser."

Jaser sighed, knowing that tone in her brother's voice all to well. Even though Connor was only two years older than her, he had often taken on a fatherly role to her. That tone was one that always filled Jaser with guilt, and for some reason always made her listen to Connor more. She didn't know why, but she chalked it up to every dad having that tone, that granted a certain amount of power over their kid.

"He's still a very successful, very old man, and he deserves your respect." Connor said firmly. "And I want you to apologize to him."

"Do I _have _to?" Jaser whined.

Connor rolled his eyes, "No, but you still should do it."

"Fine." She ground out, "Now can we just watch WWE RAW and call it a night?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
